Confessions of the Heart
by MelodyOfSong526
Summary: One visit. Just one visit to the Torres household can change everything for them. Sequel to "Truth".


**Sequel to "Truth", as promised. ;)**

**BTW, this story takes place after Adam's injury in "Dead and Gone"...Didn't clarify that in the last A/N for "Truth".**

**Enjoy!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI  
**

* * *

Confessions of the Heart

"_Does it hurt?"_

_ "This shouldn't have happened to you."_

_ "Tell me if you ever need anything!"_

Adam rubbed his temples as the statements repeatedly pounded his brain, causing his thoughts to converge into one large mass. It was the same deal with everyone who came; all they could say were the simple, pitying remarks.

And then _she _had finally contacted him.

At first, he had been overjoyed when he read the text. For the first time in weeks, he had felt something inside of him awaken: his heart. She would finally break the never-ending cycle of pity; she would be the antidote to his suffering.

But then reality hit him.

She was a _lesbian. _ She had only wanted him for his…well, for his unmentionables.

All of a sudden, the world around him turned grey and cold again. The walls around him began crushing his brief moment of euphoria.

Nonetheless, he was anxiously awaiting her arrival. For what reason, he wasn't entirely sure, but he was aware that the meeting would be awkward and full of tension. He as also consciously aware of his jittery demeanor, and it had _nothing _to do with the half-empty cup of coffee on his bedside table.

He sighed. Perhaps it wouldn't be _completely _horrifying.

* * *

She stood on the doorstep. For the millionth time that morning, she examined her attire.

The dress was made of exquisite, royal-blue silk. It was knee-length, and sported a round collar. A thick, black leather belt encircled her waist; her flats matched the belt and sparkled in the sunlight. She held a powder-white clutch. On both of her wrists, thin, white diamond bracelets gleamed proudly. She wore a simple pearl necklace around her neck. Dangling, crystal earrings bobbed from her earlobes.

She sighed. Perhaps she looked too…rich? After debating whether or not to hide the jewelry in her clutch, she decided against it. Audra Torres was Degrassi's most intimidating parent. She might as well be herself if she got trashed.

After taking a deep breath, she rang the doorbell.

To her surprise, it was Drew who answered the door.

"Hey, Fiona. Are you here to see-"

"Drew? Who's at the door?" A woman's voice ricocheted off the inner walls of the house.

Before Fiona could rip off the ostentatious jewelry, the she-beast herself appeared next to her eldest son.

"Mom, this is-"

"I know who she is."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Torres." Fiona smiled as politely as she could, her nerves tingling wildly.

"Mhhm…" Audra muttered as she scanned over Fiona's clothing.

"Do come in. I promise I don't bite." Audra beckoned her into the house.

She released a breath that she wasn't aware of holding. Fiona stepped into the house and gazed around.

The house was rather large, perhaps even larger than her home in New York and the condo combined. Everything looked very…comfortable. It was a very casual house, therefore it did hold a relaxing appearance.

However, something made Fiona's cheeks turn crimson.

It could have easily been the way everything was in good order, but she believed it was something else.

How in the world could she—a rich, spoiled teenager who could get whatever she wanted in the blink of an eye—walk into this house without so much as a gift? She belonged to the upper class; they belonged to a class of much lower standards. The two classes were practically enemies: the rich would never appreciate anything less than what they already have; the casual-goers would never seek for treasures. It was simply how society worked.

Audra must have sensed that Fiona was having troubled thoughts because she placed a glass of ice water on the wooden table.

"Adam's room is upstairs; first door on the right. Take the water. It's a bit stuffy in there."

Taking the water, she smiled to Audra and began heading up the beige-carpeted stairs.

"Oh, and Fiona?" the woman interrupted. "Call me Audra."

Beaming, she nodded her approval and bounded up the remaining stairs.

* * *

She was in the house.

The realization jolted his body as he heard footsteps nearing his door. He quickly grabbed the comic book from his bedside table just as she began knocking.

* * *

Her palms were sweaty, and she was also faintly aware of the rapid thudding of her heart. It was now or never. Tentatively, she knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Taking a deep, shaky breath, she creaked the door open.

And then she saw him.

_No, that can't be him, _her mind insisted. That disheveled mass under the covers couldn't be him. Adam was _never _that _awful, _unhealthy pale color.

But she knew that her eyes were not deceiving her.

He didn't look particularly ghastly. No, in fact, he looked perfectly normal.

That was the problem.

Of course he wouldn't stop living after the break up. _She _certainly hadn't. But why had she assumed that he would?

"Well, don't just stand there…"

She jumped. Fiona had become too lost in her reverie.

"Sorry." She smiled and sank into a cobalt-blue, plastic chair. Though it was a bit flimsy, she felt comfortable nevertheless.

"Sorry it's so muggy in here. The AC is a bit messed up at the moment."

"It's fine." She took a sip of her water.

Despite her joy about _finally _talking to him, the room _was _a bit humid. Perhaps it wasn't just the lack of AC that was making her perspire.

"Can't you open a window or something?" she asked incredulously as she began fanning herself.

He scoffed.

"You have to remember who my mom is."

She stared blankly at him.

He sighed.

"Go try opening the window for yourself."

She got up and pulled back the curtains.

_Oh. _

"You _have _to be _kidding_ me, right?"

He shrugged.

"My mom is a _tad _bit overprotective, remember?"

She nodded, still dumbfounded by the barred window.

"So how are things?" he asked.

"Hm? Oh, fine, I suppose."

He raised an eyebrow at her response.

She sighed.

"It's hard. I'm recovering, but…"

"You feel trapped sometimes? Or so lonely that you wonder if-"  
"I'm the only person left in a cruel, dark world of my own." She finished.

The two stared at each other in evident shock and wonder.

"I guess we've been spending too much time with Eli." He joked.

She smiled down at her shoes.

"So you know how I'm feeling because of your…condition?"

"Bingo." He managed a light, sad smile.

And then, it suddenly hit her.

The puzzle had come to fit together; a blocked door had been thrown open by some unknown force; the fog was dissipating as the sun pushed through.

Adam and she were one and the same. Both had been thrown into reality when they were at their most fragile state of mind. How she had failed to recognize this simple fact before escaped her conscience at the moment.

Suddenly, something overcame her. It was an emotion containing of various feelings: warmth, nervousness, happiness, and pain.

It was _love._

Adam must have sensed that something was amiss because he was gazing at Fiona in genuine concern.

"Everything okay?"

She looked at him. There was something etched onto his features that reminded her of the emotion racing through her blood and veins.

And then, she let the inevitable happen:

She raced over to him and kissed his lips.

Surprisingly, he didn't pull away. In fact, he was pulling her closer. The world was slowly slipping away, but she _did _vaguely have a sense of his mouth capturing hers every few moments. Reluctantly, she pushed him away and gulped in the humid air.

"That was…" Adam began.

"Breath-taking?" She finished.

He laughed and nodded in response.

"I love you, Adam. And I've never felt this way about _anyone. _ Not even Holly J or Charlie-"

"Charlie?"

"That's beside the point! Right now, I'm just trying to tell you-"

"I know what you're trying to say. Now just shut up…"

And with that being said, they kissed again. It might have only lasted a few minutes, but to them, it felt like it lasted a few centuries. Neither knew what would come next in their rollercoaster-like romance, but they did know that this was a new beginning that would grow and replenish in the near-future.

* * *

**Too cheesy/fluffy at the end. Oh well. I won't become the next Nicholas Sparks, I swear! ;) I think this is it for this mini-FF-series.  
**


End file.
